enciclopediaagrestefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Red Town!
Red Town (cidade vermelha em português) ou também intitulada como I need red Town é uma música do canto Reice, onde ele fala da cidade de Cherno e de suas violencia. thumb|left|336px|REDtown papel de parede (divulgação) Letra cantor : reice genero : Minepop I need more power, red town, we will give me more power! (2x) It's been months and I was just drinking all day and night, but there's something missing I can not get it right I need something that I need more than what I have on hand! i need red town, red town, red town red town, red town, red red town my dream! There is something very big or right under this land of the red city,I need more power, red town, I need more power red town, I need more power, red town, I need more power Have cars and girls have catchphrases type we will do this than four No more no more envious police, thugs and even children!? If you want to enter you need a drink This is better than the other girls and galleys. red town, I need more power, red town, I need more power Red City, I need more power, red town, I need more energy red town, I need more power, red town, I need more power red City, I need more power, red town, I need more energy red town, I need more power, red town, I need more energy red town, I need more power, red town, I need more energy. red town red town, red town red town i need red town, red town , red town red red town , red town my dream! Tradução. traduzido pela nacmusic.com eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha, vamos me der mais poder! (2x) Tem sido meses assim e eu fui bebendo todo o dia e noite, Mas há algo faltando eu não posso obtê-lo direito Eu preciso de algo que eu preciso mais do que o que eu tenho na mão ! cidade vermelha, cidade vermelha , cidade vermelha cidade vermelha eu preciso de cidade vermelha meu sonho! Existe algo muito grande e ou direito sob esta terra da cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais energia cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais energia Tenho carros e garotas tem bordões tipo '' vamos fazer isso de quatro'' Não há mais policia não mais invejosos,bandidos e nem crianças!? Se você quiser entrar você precisa de uma bebida Isto é melhor do que as outras galeras e garotas. cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha. eu preciso de mais energia Cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais energia cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais energia ''' '''Cidade Vermelha, eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais energia cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais energia ''' '''cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais poder, cidade vermelha, eu preciso de mais energia. cidade vermelha, cidade vermelha , cidade vermelha cidade vermelha eu preciso de cidade vermelha meu sonho!